The Real Aubrey Posen
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: My idea of how Aubrey became who she is.


"Beca. Could you and Chloe stop eye fuckin' each other for ten seconds?" Aubrey shouted as once again the red head and brunette disrupted practice. "I mean seriously, I will buy you a room if I have to!"  
"Ok, not all of us can have super sweet boyfriends who can ride unicycles!" Amy intervened.  
"C'mon just give us a break!" Stacie added.  
"Just give us a break," Aubrey mimicked. "Just give us a break my ass!"  
"It's a very nice ass!" Aubrey turned around ready to re commence the current world war three between herself and Beca. Despite winning the ICCAS Beca could still annoy the blonde up to the fine line between steam coming out of her ears and vomit, this was one of those times.

"That's it Mitchell! You suck at dance, can't match pitch if it was the only way to kill you and if you and Chlo-" she gagged. Everyone stepped back expecting the worse.  
"Okay calm down everyone!" A tall redhead walked into the room. Immediately taking the Bellas' attention from the 'Mitchsen way of life' she automatically looked at Aubrey. "Bree please keep your breakfast where it belongs!" The blonde nodded before swallowing.  
"Yo Aca-bitches who is this?" Cynthia asked.  
"Guys this is my sister Zoe." Chloe introduced. "She was holding the pitch pipe during mine and Bree's freshman and sophomore years." She hugged her sister.  
"Hey Chloe's told me a lot about you!" She smiled. "Aubrey what have I told you about getting worked up over nothing?"  
"Hi Zoe how are you?" The blonde faked a smile before walking off.  
"What's her problem?" Lily asked.  
"By the way, the Bella code states no alumnus shall intervene with any Bella related matters... So bye bye!" Aubrey returned her attention back to her phone. "Wicked bitch of the west," she muttered.  
"So how's things coming along?" Zoe asked ignoring her sister's best friend.

"Great, I'm Beca." The brunette introduced herself. "Was there an oath about the Trebles during your time here?" Beca asked knowing exactly how to blackmail the blonde.  
"Um... Yes, what was it?" Zoe asked rhetorically whilst tapping her chin in fake contemplation. "I solemnly swear to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may I be stripped of my right to be a Bella."  
"You see our dear captain here has removed that from our oath," Beca knew she had won the argument. "Partly because she herself is dating a Treble." She smiled smugly.  
"That's it!" Aubrey shouted standing up. "Being the current Bella to hold the pitch pipe I ask you kindly to leave Zoe." The redhead left without a word. "The rest of you go." There was a chorus of cheers and whistles before they paraded out. "Except Beca,"  
The brunette sighed and turned to Aubrey who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"What dear head bitch?" She asked her tone dripping with sarcasm.  
"I have had enough of you and Chloe disrupting practice with your PDA! If I can restrain from eye fuckin' Uni how come you and Chloe constantly disrupt practice? Answer me that Mitchell!" She used her height over the other girl to her advantage.  
"Look Aubrey, I'm sorry if I'm disrupting practice but I have no idea what you're talking about!" She shrugged and left.  
Jesse and Uni walked in.  
"Hey why did Beca leave here muttering something along the lines of fuck my ass Posen?" Jesse asked as they approached Aubrey who was desperately trying to calm herself down.  
"They constantly disrupt practice and now Chloe's bitch of a sister is in town!" She kicked her bag. "Plus I know it sounds wrong but they would be perfect together!"

"Okay, someone needs ice cream!" Uni smiled.  
"On one condition," The blonde started. "You help me get Chloe away from that cunt Tom! And I get three scoops!" She smiled flashing pearly whites.

How can I say no to the love of my life?

"Deal!" He spat on his hand. When Aubrey glared at him he wiped it on his shirt. "Long shot I know!"  
"Can I come?" Jesse asked.  
"Jesse, ice cream is a code name for 'I have a boner and I need help removing it!'" Uni told him. "I don't think you'd be comfortable watching me and Bree have sex!"  
"Have you done it before?" He asked them.  
"Nope, last time Bumper walked in on us undressing each other!" She explained. "It was embarrassing and annoying because we had just gone on the most amazing and romantic walk along the beach ever."  
Uni grabbed her hand. "I'll be sure to lock the door this time!" They walked out leaving Jesse alone.  
"Use protection!" He shouted as they disappeared from view.

*** 3 hours later ***

Uni looked down at the bundle of blonde locks curled up beside him and smiled. "Wow, where has she been all my life?"  
'I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes' he looked down to see her phone flashing and Chloe's caller ID appeared, he picked up.  
"Hey Chlo!"  
"Uni? Why are you on Aubrey's phone?" He could hear laughter in the background and he heard the sound of the phone being passed around.  
"So how was it?" An Australian voice asked. "Chloe's sister's here and she's been telling us stories of how Aubrey just lost her virginity!"  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused, looking at his girlfriend. There were more sounds of the phone being passed around.  
"Hey Uni, yeah dude you just took her v-card!" It was Stacie. He dropped the phone on the floor with a dull thud, though it was enough to wake Aubrey up.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Aubrey, is it true?" He asked her.  
"Is what true?"  
"Did I just take your virginity?" He asked dead serious.  
"Um... Uh... Maybe... Possibly... Yes." She sighed. "I've never been in a relationship like this before where I've trusted someone as much as you Uni. I thought if I told you I was a virgin you would get freaked out and put too much effort into it, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She retrieved her bra. "I should probably get back to my dorm. Chloe will be freaking out."  
"Um... No!" She looked at him funny. "I mean why can't we just cuddle for a bit longer?"  
"Uni as much as I love you, and I do, I have a paper due in a month and I need to write it." She set about putting her clothing back on. She grabbed her phone and phoned Chloe.

After three rings Chloe picked up.  
"Hey Bree!"  
"Hey Chlo, I'm on my way back I have something to talk to you about."  
Fat Amy fake coughed. "Virgin!" This was followed by laughter.  
"Chloe, what's going on?" She asked.  
"Nothing, all good! I'll see you in a minute." She hung up and walked out of Uni's dorm. She passed Jessica and Ashley who stopped her.

"Is it true?" Jessica asked.  
"Is what true?" Aubrey asked getting annoyed.  
"You were a virgin until about three hours ago..." Ashley trailed off.  
"Who told you that?" Aubrey asked getting really pissed, and we all know that happens very, extremely easily.  
"Zoe..." They both said at the same time trying to avoid contact with the emerald eyes owned by their captain.  
"I swear to the Aca-gods, if you hear any bitching about me what so ever you tell me immediately... Where are they?"  
"Your dorm..." Jessica whispered un willing to fuel the blondes hate fire anymore.  
"You may go." Aubrey smiled tightly as the younger girls ran off. "Zoe fucking Beale!"

Mentally face palming for wearing knee high leather boots, Aubrey ran across the quad to the on campus apartment she shared with Chloe. She passed Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie who once again stopped her.  
"Guys I don't have the time," Aubrey said as Stacie pinned her against a tree, she then felt Stacie's hand travel up her torso, under her top, until it cupped one of her breasts. It took all Aubrey's will power to not let out a soft moan.  
"How many times have you experienced something like this?" Amy asked the blonde.  
"That's none of your business!" They turned to see Donald and Bumper standing there, arms folded.  
"Stacie, why the hell is one of your hands up Aubrey's top?" Donald questioned the brunette. When she remained silent he continued. "If our relationship is going to work I need you to stop attempting to sexually harass my previous love interests."  
"P-previous love interest?" Stacie asked. "You and Aubrey? As if!"

"You know Aubrey was really hard on Beca last year and now this year?" Bumper asked the three girls who had now released their grip on the captain.  
"Yeah," they answered.  
"That's happened before..." Donald started. "Hasn't it Aubrey?" The blonde nodded before walking over to him and giving him a friendly thank you hug.  
"Imagine the same fight but with me in Beca's place and Zoe in mine..." She trailed off unwilling to finish.  
"Stop bullshitting me!" Amy shouted. When Aubrey shook her head she started paying attention.  
"I used to hate I saw the sign! More than I hate Beca... Anyway, freshman year, Chloe was pretty much already in the Bellas because of Zoe. I was roped into it by Zoe who burst into my shower whilst I was singing..."

(Aubrey was walking into the showers singing softly.

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

She hung up her robe and continued to turn the shower on. She kept singing softly until...  
"You can sing!" It was Chloe's sister Zoe.  
"Holy crap!" Aubrey shouted as she closed the shower curtain again.  
"Why did you lie to us?" Zoe asked once again opening the shower curtain.  
"I don't know, I just did ok?" Aubrey used the shower curtain to hide her body from the ginger intruder.  
"You should be confident with your body!" Zoe winked at her.  
"I'm not confident with my body, voice or wearing slutty air hostess uniforms!" Aubrey spat, Zoe just ventured further into the cubicle.  
"Why don't you want to be a Bella? Your certainly hot enough!"  
"You're invading my personal space..." Zoe took the curtain and shut it across the entrance once again, she witnessed Aubrey turning against the wall like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Sing for me!" Zoe demanded.  
"No!" She looked at the ginger. "I'm nude!"  
"C'mon if you join the Bellas you could be nude every night!" Zoe whispered winking once again at the alarmed blonde. "I'll just wait..."

"Bree?" Chloe's voice rang out through the showers. "Are you ok?"  
"See you at auditions!" Zoe smiled before passing Aubrey her robe and walking out of the cubicle. "Hey Chlo, your blonde friend is gonna be auditioning for the Bellas!" She winked and left.)

"Hey isn't that what Chloe did to Beca?" Amy asked.  
"The Beales don't believe in personal space..." Aubrey shrugged.  
"That doesn't explain why you and Beca constantly butt heads!" Stacie reminded her.  
"Ok fine!"

(Once again the Bellas were practicing Turn The Beat Around when Chloe's voice sounded tired. What's more she was un able to hit the last note.  
"Chlo, you've got to be able to hit that last note!" Zoe complained as she took a swig of water from her bottle.  
"I-I can't, it's impossible my voice doesn't want to stretch so high!" Her smiled faltered.  
"Well if you can't do it somebody else needs a solo!" Zoe said as she leaned on the piano. Chloe turned to her best friend.

"I think Aubrey should solo," she nodded at her sister who just slammed her bottle down on the piano.  
"Jasmine, you take turn the beat around. Aubrey..." The blonde stared at the captain. "You take Jasmine's solo for I saw the sign, and Alice you take the first part of I saw the sign." She nodded and went back to the sheet music on the piano.

"These songs are tired, we'll never win with them." Aubrey stepped forward.  
"I'm sorry did I ask for input?" Zoe asked.  
"No you didn't but if you want to win you should..." Chloe placed her hand on her best friend's mouth before matters got any worse.  
"Bree, leave it! When Alice gets the pitch pipe it'll change!" She whispered into the taller girl's ear.

"Thank you Chloe finally someone recognises the importance of tradition!" Zoe smiled and went back to the front of the group. "Again!")

"Wow is Beca going to end up like you?" Cynthia asked her.  
"No! I only turned out this way because of Chloe's fucked up sister!"  
"But is the virginity thing still true?" Stacie asked.  
"Stacie!" They all shouted.


End file.
